


1-4235

by indecisive_carat (indecisive_mess)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_mess/pseuds/indecisive_carat
Summary: Prompt#2: Minghao is just looking for a book to read in their local library but he found a runaway groom hiding instead.





	1. My life was nothing

If I had to describe my old life, I would have said it was pretty f---- boring.

Every day was the same old, same old. Wake up, eat whatever I could find in my fridge, and go to my job at the public library. Honestly, spending a summer indoors doesn’t seem that great, especially since nothing much happens in a library, especially since it’s summer.

I guess I shouldn’t have been too picky. I mean, my friends were the reason I even have a job in the first place. They fought tooth and nail just to get me that job. There’s Soonyoung, the overly happy assistant librarian who seems hyped even by just stamping books. We have Jun, my one friend who’s also from China and has been my best friend for the longest time. Chan, who’s only a freshman in college and yet seems like he has his whole world already figured out. And finally, Wonwoo, a college classmate who also just happens to be fuc---, I mean dating my best friend Jun. All of them made my job somewhat bearable.

Well, even with amazing friends at your side, I thought it was going to be another boring summer… well, until you came.


	2. But then you cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair meet, awkwardly.

It seemed like such a normal day but little did I know, it was going to be much more than that.

As usual, Soonyoung assigns me the back room duties. I’m not exactly a charismatic people person that can help out the customers, so I always get the back. At the very least, I won’t get any idiotic customers talking to me.

It’s 12:30 and I go to the front desk. “Hey, I’mma go take my break now.”

“Oh yeah sure, go ahead” Soon says.

After a quick pancake or two, I decide to read for a bit, since I don’t really have anything else to do. I find the fiction aisle and was about to start reading when I hear something.

A sniffle.

That was a somewhat unusual thing to hear inside a public library, then again, I’ve seen freshmen wail about their unfinished projects. I slowly peer to see who it was.

I look to see a man, probably just turned 20, curled up on the side of the shelf, looking very sad, red eyes and all. We make eye contact. He looks very handsome, I might add.

The silence continues for at least a full minute until he decides to speak.

"Oh, do you have ‘Book 17’?"

"Uh, yeah” I reach behind him and get the book, “Here you go sir."

"Umm, yeah, thanks" He picks himself up and proceeds to get the book and exit the aisle and goes up the stairs. Now standing up, I realize that he is wearing a suit.

Deciding to forget what just happened, and since lunch break was finishing I go back to the front desk to tell Soon about what happened. As I approach it, I notice Wonwoo talking to Soon, also in a suit. Weird.

“Oh, Wonwoo, I thought you were still at work at this time?"

"Um, yeah I have the day off. Hey, you haven't seen someone in a suit, possibly looks like he's been crying for a while, right?"

"Umm, yeah I have. I think he went to one of the private study areas upstairs. I could show you if--"

Wonwoo wasted no time and started sprinting, me having to catch up. By the time I get upstairs, Wonwoo is nowhere to be found.

I started checking every room if they were inside one of them. I finally found them in the very last room. Wonwoo is consoling the mystery man and he looks like he's calmed down a bit. I decide not to go in to give them their time, but one question still remains...

"Who is this man?"

....

"So that's what happened.." Soon says while he finishes the last of the paperwork. It's the end of the day and we're getting ready to go home. The mystery man is off to the side, reading a book, while the rest of the group is talking.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate. I'm actually trying to find him a place to stay for now, since it would be very awkward for him at home. Like, I would have let him crash at my place if it Jun wasn't there already."

"What about you, Soon? Your apartment has an extra bedroom?" Jun asks.

"Um yeah, about that, Jihoon's turned that into a mini recording studio since his main studio was undergoing renovations. He's actually recording music now so we can't let anybody hear it…"

"Um, he can stay with me. I mean, I have been trying to find a new roommate." I say.

"Wait, seriously." Wonwoo is surprised. "I mean, you don't have to if don't want to…"

"Nah, it's fine. Plus I kinda owe you for the ketchup incident."

"Oh, I forgot to cash in on that. Anyways, thank you, Hao you have no idea how thankful I am."

"It's fine. It's only for a few months right? And he seems alright."

"Yeah, I think you guys should properly introduce yourselves now. Mingyu!" Wonwoo calls Mingyu over, who has just finished a book. He walks over, quite timidly.

"Mingyu, this is Xu Minghao. He's gonna be your roommate for now."

Wonwoo says.

"Um, hi. You're Kim Mingyu, right?" I try to shake his hand.

Awkward tension fills the air. It's not gonna be that bad right, just me and a handsome stranger-- I mean Kim Mingyu being roommates. This is just a simple favor.

 

It was a simple favor that I couldn't forget. A favor that I got more out of than him with me.


	3. We've become inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are together.

Zzzzzzz.

The sound of something frying gets me awake. Isn't it too early for Mingyu to be up? In my groggy state, I walk out the bedroom into the kitchen and quickly wrap my arms around him.

"Watcha' cookin'?" I answer very sleepily.

"Shhhh, go back to bed. I'm almost ready." Mingyu asks while flipping the pancakes.

"And what, let you do all the fun? I can cook just fine right now."

"Well, I mean you can set up the table if you'd like."

"Mmmm, fine" Minghao's hands unravel Mingyu, but not without planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

This is fun. It's been a few weeks since we became official and I kinda like our dynamic. It feels like we've been together for so much longer now.

Mingyu sets the fresh stack of pancakes on the table. "Dig in." said the chef.

"I guess I will." As expected from Kim Mingyu, the pancakes are the right texture of fluffiness. I would have eaten the entire stack if I hadn't forgotten that I have a boyfriend that also wants to eat.

"So, how's work yesterday?"

"You know, same old, same old. Jun showed me some disgusting pictures of him and Wonwoo though." Minghao proceeds to show him one of the pictures.

"Hmmmm, we can do better." He laughs teasingly while taking out his phone "Here, let's take a selfie."

Mingyu them sends the picture to Jun, where he awaits a disgusting reaction, retaliation, or both. After breakfast, both of them decide to plop down on the couch to watch TV.

The scene is quiet. The low hum of the TV to some romantic comedy, them snuggling on the couch, some more food on the coffee table, everything felt perfect.

"So, you think this will last?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I guess I don't want something like before happening again?" He started choking up.

"What are you even saying?"

I look Mingyu directly in the eyes. "Gyu, I'm not like the others. I love you, and that's not gonna change."

"Heh, Gyu, I kinda like it when you say it." He stopped crying. "Fine, I believe you. I'll stop crying now."

"Good." I stand up and point him to the bedroom. "C'mon, it's late, we have work tomorrow."

Mingyu groggily stands up and basically sleep-walks to the bedroom.

"We should do this more often," Mingyu says as he's fumbling over his steps. "I kinda like these Lazy Sunday dates."

"Yeah, I do too." And then I closed the lights and fell asleep.

5 years later, on another Lazy Sunday.

He got down on one knee.

And asked me.

And I said yes.

But that wasn't the last of the struggles.


	4. But I’ve decided to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple breaks their promises.

“Mingyu, honey, I’m here. Just wanted to let you the decorations for the barn is finished” my mom says on the phone as my car backs out of the driveway and into the street.

My family had a small barn out in the countryside where the ceremony could take place. It was enamored with fairy lights and dark oak.

Waiting for my future spouse-to-be on the aisle was exhilarating. I thought it was gonna be the best moment of my life.

...

Funny, how life doesn't turn out how you wanted it.

My significant other's phone was accidentally left at my house. Being the good boyfriend (and future husband) that I am, I brought it over before the ceremony.

While I was going to the barn, it suddenly buzzed and got a text message.

I'll never forget the words that I read.

"Babe, what time are you coming home?"

...

"Who's this?"

Refused to answer.

"Have you been cheating on me?"

Refused to answer.

"Tell me, did you actually love me all this time? Or you were just for the money?"

"No, I love you, Gyu--"

"Don't use that nickname with me!"

"Fine, I was cheating on you. But I promise I do love you. And if we walk down that aisle, I promise we'll be happy together."

"No, I can't live like this. I can't marry a liar..."

"I'm sorry Chanmi, I can't be your husband."

And with that, Mingyu runs away, to the only place where he feels safe.

The library.

And then we met,


	5. And now I’m happier with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple reflects.

and everything changed for the better. Funny how life has a weird way of working out.

"And now, I don't want to be anywhere else, but with you."

"Mingyu, do you take Minghao, as your lawfully wedded husband?""Minghao, do you take Mingyu, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss."

I've kissed Mingyu dozens of time before, but this kiss feels like the best kiss ever.

Standing on the stage, with every one of my loved ones looking at me with happiness, makes me feel weird things.

My wedding wasn't the wedding that I had always dreamed of though. I always wanted to be married in a rustic barn, with all the fairy lights I could hang.

His previous wedding had all that, and yet, I don't feel envy, because we had something better.

True love.

Reliving his story over again, I'm happy to be a part of his next chapter.

It still amazes me how a text had brought us together. I don't really remember the whole number, only that last part,

XX-XX1-4235

And I think, that's the part that matters.

Kim Mingyu, from now until the end of time,

I love you.


End file.
